


Bulletproof Heart/Bubblegum Smile

by queenchlorine



Category: Adventure Time, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, One Shot, don't judge me i'm trash, this is the product of procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchlorine/pseuds/queenchlorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline the Vampire Queen takes Princess Bubblegum to a My Chemical Romance concert. Fangirling and romance ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Heart/Bubblegum Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of International Fanworks Day 2016 as well as Femslash February. A little messy, but fun. Enjoy!

“Princess! I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I'm afraid Starchy may have accidentally gotten himself stuck in-”

 

“Not  _ now _ , Pep-But. Can’t you ask the Banana Guard to handle it? I need some time to work on this new serum. It's gonna be mads cool if I can just...get it...to...work!” The bottle of lime-green liquid in her hand fizzed and let out a shower of sparks.

 

“Okay, Princess. Will do.” Bubblegum heard Peppermint Butler’s footsteps retreating down the hall. She set the serum down, thumped her forehead against the desk, and cursed in German. 

 

“Alright, Bonnie,” she chided herself. “You can do this. Just use your brain.”

 

“Yeah, you got this. You’re the smartest chick in Ooo.” 

 

Bubblegum’s head shot up from her desk. “Wait, who said that?” 

 

The red-eyed bat cackled as she perched on the desk lamp. “Hey, Bonnibel.”

 

“Marceline! I thought I told you to stop doing that!”

 

“You did,” the vampire agreed. “But I never listen to you.”

 

“Okay, whatever. Just, please, get out.”

 

With a small  _ pop _ , Marceline took her human form, blood-red leather boots dangling in Bubblegum’s face. “Actually, I was wondering if you’d wanna go out with me. You look like you need a break.”

 

“Go out...as in go out go out? Or just, you know, go out.” 

 

“Just go out. As friends.”

 

“Okay...I guess I  _ could _ use a break. Where- um, what were you thinking?”

 

“My Chemical Romance is playing the Taffy Tavern in an hour. A couple of Bikini Babes were saying this is gonna be their last show, like, ever. We totally gotta go.”

 

“I dunno, Marcy.” The Princess smoothed her skirt carefully. “I don’t think I really...fit in with that crowd, you know?”

 

“Aw, c’mon, Bonnie. I can punk-rock you up a little! And we’ll get a shirt at the show, so you’ll look super rad.

 

“Alright. Just, uh, don’t leave me, okay? Like, at the show?”

 

The Vampire Queen laughed, landing lightly on the ground in front of 

 

Bubblegum’s desk. “I promise, Princess, I would never leave you.”

  
\-----  
  


Princess Bubblegum pulled the oversized black shirt over her pink tank top and skinny jeans, careful not to smudge her thick, dark eyeliner. 

 

“You look awesome, Bonnibel!” Marceline declared, tugging her companion towards the stage. 

 

“Thanks.” The pink-haired girl blushed, glancing nervously over the sea of spiked hair and piercings around her.

 

Her anxious expression did not go unnoticed; Marceline draped a comforting arm over her shoulders and squeezed. “Don’t worry. No one really cares what you look like here, anyway. We’re all freaks, and rock concerts are a place where you can just be yourself. No stress, okay?”

 

“O-okay, I guess I just-” Bubblegum began, but she was cut off by the Vampire Queen’s loud squeal of exhilaration.

 

“Look, Bonnie, they’re here! Oh my Glob, Gerard Way is  _ right there in front of us! _ ” 

 

“I see, I see! Glob, Marcy, you just elbowed me in the face- why are you so freaked out, anyway?!”

 

“Shut up, Princess!” The vampire punched her playfully. “Just listen.” She closed her eyes and levitated a few inches, swaying from side to side. “Get into a grooooove.”

 

“Okay, whatever you say…”

  
\-----  
  


When Gerard Way invited a member of the audience to sing onstage for their next song, Bubblegum still had not found her groove. She clung desperately to Marceline’s hand even as the pale-skinned girl began to float up towards the stage. Soon, though, she was swallowed the crowd, watching as Marceline landed next to Gerard and accepted a mic. 

 

“Alright, this song is called Bulletproof Heart, and we have a special guest up here with us,” the scarlet-haired frontman announced. “Her name is-” He gestured for her to take over.

 

“Hey, y’all! My name is Marceline, the Vampire Queen. And, uh, if Gerard doesn’t mind…” she tilted her head at him and he nodded for her to continue “...I have a special guest of my own tonight, and I’d like to bring her up here. I kinda promised I’d never leave her.”

 

“Aw, hell yeah! Where is she?”

 

Marcy’s face lit up. “C’mon, Bonnie!”

 

The crowd parted to let a mortified but grateful Bubblegum climb up onto the stage. “Alright,” Gerard began again, “My Chemical Romance presents...Bulletproof Heart, featuring Marceline and Bonnie!” The venue erupted in cheering and wolf-whistles.

 

The Princess stood off to the side, awkwardly bobbing her head as Gerard belted out the first verse and Marceline swung her sheet of floor-length dark hair in time to the song, harmonizing perfectly with the lead singer.

 

Marceline drifted over to Bubblegum’s dim-lit corner of the stage. “I’ve got a bulletproof heart,” she crooned. “You’ve got a hollow-point smile.” She sang directly to Bubblegum, her voice an explosion of attitude and adrenaline. “Me and your runaway scars “Got a photograph dream on a getaway mile…” She pressed her hip into Bubblegum’s, sending blotches of dark pink through the other girl’s skin. 

 

“Ru-uun away, like it was ye-esterday. When we could ru-uun away, when we could ru-uun away, ru-uun away from here!” Marceline was circling her now, running delicate, sharp-nailed fingers over the pink skin of her arms. Then, abruptly, she drifted off, faced Gerard for a while. To Bubblegum’s embarrassment, the other girl’s absence made her skin feel cold and her chest strangely panicked. 

 

Soon, though, she was back, grinning deviously and staring straight into her “special guest’s” eyes as she inquired, “And though I know how much you hate this, are you gonna be the one to save us from the black and hopeless feeling?

Will you mean it when the end comes reeling? Hold your heart into this darkness. Will it ever be the light to shine you out. Or fail and leave you stranded?” Bonnie knew they were song lyrics, but they felt so personal when Marceline sang them, and when she had that odd expression on her face, when she had her hand there and moved her hips like that…

 

Before the Princess knew it, before she could turn dark red and break away, the song was fading out; Marceline and Gerard were singing the final refrain of, “Away from here…” The two girls were still pressed together, sharing body heat from stomach to knee, even closer as Marcy dropped the mic to her side.

 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Frank chanted jokingly. 

 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” The audience joined in.

 

Marceline lifted the mic again, briefly. “Well, if y’all insist…” Her lips were gentle but needy against Bubblegum’s, a kiss that made her brain supernova. “Ya know,” the vampire mused, just loud enough that the pink-haired girl could hear her over the earthshaking applause. “I’ve lived a thousand years, and this was the best night of my life. I got to go to MCR's last show, sing with Gerard fucking Way, and be with you.”

 

“Ya know what?” Princess Bubblegum wrapped her arm around Marceline’s waist and turned to face the crowd, raising her free hand above her head in acceptance of the cheering. “This was the best night of my life, too.”


End file.
